dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Sokolov/Sokolov's Paintings
Sokolov's Paintings are collectible works of art in Dishonored, created by Anton Sokolov. Upon finding and taking each, a sum of 300 coins per painting is received. They can be obtained during various missions throughout the city. In Dishonored 2, most of the same paintings, in addition to more recent ones, can be found in both Dunwall and Karnaca. This time around they are worth only 200 coins each. Locations in Dishonored Locations in Dishonored 2 Trivia *The titles of the paintings are all mathematical references (isometry, inverse curve, parabola, postulates, arguments, etc). *Sokolov is rather secretive about the tools he uses to create his paintings, even leaving Bunting, an art dealer, in the dark as to the medium he paints on. *If Corvo drinks the cider sitting on the table by Thaddeus Campbell before going to meet the Empress at Dunwall Tower in Returning Home, the painting "The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell" will reflect that and the table will be empty. Sokolov will comment on Corvo's action, saying that he needed it to draw attention away from Campbell. **In Dishonored 2, the painting can be found with the cider decanter present, meaning Corvo canonically left it there. *The painting "The Spymaster's Axis of Asymmetry" will always be found in the bedroom of the targeted Lady Boyle and thus can change location from one playthrough to another. *The last portrait in Dishonored will be inaccessible unless at least one of the side missions for both Granny Rags and Slackjaw has been completed. *Duchess Callas Abele commissioned the painting "Radanis Abele's Incongruence with Time" from Sokolov, as a tribute to her deceased son. The painting might have been lost among her collection of artwork when her second son, the new Duke Luca Abele, rebuilt the Grand Palace.The Duchess In Green, By Douglas Harwickle, Historian *Sokolov's portrait of Jessamine Kaldwin, "The Empress and the Empty Set", can be found in Dishonored 2 in the throne room of Dunwall Tower, but not collected, during the mission A Long Day in Dunwall. The portrait appears again, although vandalized this time, outside Ashworth's office during the mission The Royal Conservatory. This mission also happens to take place after the return of the Duke to Karnaca.Duke Abele Returns Triumphant *Collecting all of Sokolov's paintings in Dishonored will unlock the Art Dealer achievement. The equivalent of this achievement in Dishonored 2 is Art Collector, although this includes collecting Delilah's paintings as well. *Sokolov was once painting a picture of a beautiful young woman. She died before the painting was finished, so he burned it.[[The Heart/Quotes#Anton Sokolov 2|''"Some nights he dreams of a young woman he once painted, decades ago. Her face, the most beautiful thing he'd ever beheld. She died before the painting was complete, and he burned it to ash."]] *When Sokolov painted "Vera Moray and the Affix of Her Skin", he was no older than 24.The Journal of Granny Rags Gallery The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell.png|''The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell Light Along the Inverse Curve, Sokolov's Self Portrait.png|''Light Along the Inverse Curve, Sokolov's Self Portrait'' Daud and the Parabola of the Lost Seasons.png|''Daud and the Parabola of Lost Seasons'' Pendletonfamilysokolov.jpg|''Custis, Morgan and the Postulate Child'' Ladyboyle.jpg|''The Obtuse Arguments of Lady Boyle'' VeraMoray.jpg|''Vera Moray and the Affix of Her Skin'' Lordregent.jpg|''The Spymaster's Axis of Asymmetry'' The Empress and the Empty Set.png|''The Empress and the Empty Set'' The Commutative Rats and the Weeper.png|''The Commutative Rats and the Weeper'' The Torturer's Quaternionic Groan.png|''The Torturer's Quaternionic Groan'' The Outsider and the Circumscribed Void.png|''The Outsider and the Circumscribed Void'' Campbell painting no cider.jpg|''The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell,'' sans cider. References de:Sokolovs Gemälde ru:Картины Соколова es:Cuadros de Sokolov it:Dipinti di Sokolov zh:索科洛夫的画 Category:Lore Category:Images Category:Collectible Paintings